stephenhuangfandomcom-20200213-history
AR-15 series
and fielded for use since the Rearmament of 2010.]] , proves to be an ideal choice as a Home Defense Carbine.]] Overview The AR-15 (ArmaLite Model 15) is a widely owned semi-automatic rifle, of which the most famous derivative is the selective fire M16-series assault rifle used by the United States military. Standard AR-15 rifles accept detachable magazines of widely varying capacities (Including, amongst others, 10, 20, or 30 round box magazines, or 100 round drums), and have a pistol grip that protrudes beneath the stock. AR-15 rifles are highly configurable and customizable. They are commonly fitted with several accessories such as bipods, collapsing stocks, threaded barrels for the attachment of a flash suppressor, and a rail system for the attachment of vertical grips, flashlights, laser sights, telescopic sights and other accessories. The most common bipod is the folding bipod, but there is also a vertical grip with a bipod release. Barrels can come in chrome and stainless steel. The steel barrel tends to be more accurate while the chrome tends to be more durable. It is also possible to use barrels of various rates of twist. The smaller the ratio the faster the bullet spins before coming out the barrel; the specific rate of twist is tailored to the desired bullet weight (heavier/longer bullets require more twist). AR-15s can also be assembled with a suppressor. The AR15 (notably the M4A1 Carbine produced by Colt Manufacturing) are being distributed and fielded with the PIAROS military, because of its high "tried-and-true" reliability and innovative design by use in the United States Armed Forces. Although the weapons being fielded are prominently the AR15, other rifles have been fielded to troops as well, including the FAMAS and AK-47. The LE 6920 model is the standard-issued rifle to PIAROS law enforcement officers. Notable features include: # Aircraft grade aluminium receiver is lightweight and highly corrosion-resistant # Modular design allows for a variety of accessories and makes repair easier # Straight-line stock design eliminates the fulcrum created by traditional bent stocks, reducing muzzle climb. # Small caliber, accurate, high velocity round # Synthetic stock and grips do not warp or splinter # Front sight adjustable for elevation # Rear sight adjustable for windage and elevation # Wide array of optical devices available in addition to or as replacements of iron sights # A direct impingement gas system # Synthetic pistol grip Home Defense Carbine The "Home Defense Carbine", or colloquially recognized as the HDC, was a philosophy (although not an original idea) introduced by Stephen Huang to the PIAROS Department of Home Defense. This Home Defense Carbine was a form of firearm that can be ideally used in close-quarters battle indoors while, as its name suggests, effectively defending the homestead. Huang described the ideal HDC as the following: *Pistol cartridge. Huang explained that because of the 5.56x45mm (.223) rifle round to be too powerful in home environments, a pistol cartridge can be less penetrating than a rifle round. For example, the 5.56mm round would easily penetrate walls, which may hit neighboring, innocent bystanders on the other side. A pistol cartridge can be easier to stop when impacted into a wall, thus reducing the chance of collateral damage. *A carbine-length (or shorter-length) barrel, that allows more velocity and range than a handgun. *A mounted optic with back-up sights. Although magnification is not recommended, however may be useful in some cases, having back-up sights that can be implemented for use while the optic is mounted plays an important role. In the event the optic is unable to function, the flip-up sights are able to act as a backup. *A collapsible 4 to 6-position stock. Because environments indoors are small and rarely spacious, adjusting the overall length of the weapon for easier maneuvering in and out of cramped corners can make CQB fairly easy. *Fire-selector switch. Although not necessary, the extra firepower from the automatic or burst-fire selections make it far more superior than single-switch semi-auto weapons. Huang mentioned the Colt R6450 and AR6450 series rifles to be his HDC of choice. Huang's R6450 Sporter II Lightweight Carbine was rare rifle of its kind, seeing that it was produced by Colt Defense before 1987, chambered in 9mm, and later discontinued in production. Huang's particular rifle features a 16.1" 1:10 twist-rate barrel, 3rd generation CAR stock, and short-ribbed handguards. His rifle accepts Colt 9mm magazines, all in 10, 20, and 32-round capacities. He used this carbine mainly for home-defense, and saw little to no action. He used it only on range trips, and fortunately has never used it in a home defense situation. It sat in the closet for nearly 16 years before Huang's relocation to Japan in 2010. Video Gallery Training of the M4 Carbine in the PIAROS Huang's HDC Photo Gallery Image:M16A1.png|A Vietnam-era M16 with an A2-style carry handle assembly. Image:Colt Commando.png|The Cold War-era Colt CAR-15 Commando w/ a 11.5" barrel, sling, and a picatinny/weaver rail by Rock Island Armory. Image:M16A4.png|A modernized M16 (the A4 variant) with a 20" barrel with removable carry handle sight. Image:M4 1.png|The modernized Colt M4 Carbine w/ a 14.5" barrel, flip-up iron sights, S.I.R. rail interface system, tan colored finishing. Category:Weapons